Together
by ravenclaww
Summary: Sonic and Amy are engaged to be married, and the gang is helping them shop for wedding supplies. Sonamy duh silvaze, slight tailscream Kind of dramatic... for my beta, serenity!


**Hello everyone! Thus is yet another requested fic from my dear beta, Serenity. I hope you like it! I apologize for any OOC-ness. I also made Silver a little older in this.**

**Together**

"Ready to go?"

"Hold on, let me grab my coat."

"It's sunny out, c'mon, you don't need it. We're late!"

"Fine. Remember, when the mall is 50 degrees, I'm blaming you."

"Sure. You can do that. In fact, I'll give you a dollar."

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic good naturedly. "And this will be the fiftieth dollar I have won from you. I think I'll frame it for everyone to see." Sonic gave a short laugh. "You never know." As they were walking towards the door, Sonic managed an expert twist that pulled them together in a quick hug.

"You excited for the marriage?" He whispered into her ear. "Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, chuckling a little. He gave a short laugh himself. "I just can't believe it's really happening. I mean, look! We're the first out of the gang to get hitched."

Amy pulled away from him. "Not if Silver makes his move on Blaze," She said. "He'll need to do it _some_time in this century. Sonic held her hand as they walked out the door. "Maybe he will today, while we shop he can do something romantic in front of the water fountain." Amy whacked him a little. "Hey, respect your friend. You were a nervous wreck when you proposed to me."

Sonic gave her a funny look. "Was I? I didn't think I was shaking _too_ much." "You almost lost the ring, your hands were so sweaty. I had to catch it. But, it's a nice love story." Sonic nodded, pulling out his phone. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I wonder where Tails is?"

VOOM

A tricked out Mercedes suddenly appeared in front of the engaged couple. "Woah!" Being the man he was, Sonic fell on his butt and managed to catch Amy along the way. "Tails!" He shouted from behind Amy's pink hair. "How's it going! Can you turn off the music!"

It just so happened that the Mercedes was blasting How to Save a Life by The Fray, which also happened to be Tails' favorite song. Consequently, Tails was shouting at the top of his lungs in the reply. "No! I'll keep it on! It makes us look more inconspicuous!"

Sonic gave a small cheer. "Fine! I like entrances!" He got up, carrying Amy bridal style, and hopped into the car. Once they touched the seats, the Mercedes sped away from the small house and sped towards the mall.

Obviously, they were followed by an entire parade of cars that were stuffed full of paparazzi that took pictures of every piece of Amy and Sonic that stuck out of the sides of the tricked out car. They all tried to ignore it, after all, what would they expect from their celebrity statuses and they're legendary wedding that had fans crying out from the mobs?

Once they arrived to the mall, their entourage took the opportunity to surround them in a cascade of flashing lights. "Hey! Lay off!" Sonic and Amy shielded their eyes while Tails tried making a path through the herd of people. "Just let us go!"

As Sonic commenced making some extremely indecent hand gestures at the crowd, all of the camera's flash bulbs burst like a new years celebration. The beautiful scene was completed by the entrance of a familiar silver haired ally. "Leave the lovers alone, will you? They need to prepare for their big day, and they can't do that if they can't see past your lenses."

"Silver!" Tails waved from underneath a burly photographer who had passed out from shock. "Can you help me up?" Silver smiled a little. "Sure, buddy. Hold on." The rotund(fancy word!) man was lifted up off a beginning to asphyxiate tails and was deposited several feet away from the group.

Sonic waved. "Hey, man. Thanks for the save." Silver rolled his eyes. "it was mainly for me. If anybody saw you flipping off the cameras, my image would take a mortal wound." Amy giggled a little. "Hey Silver, what's up?"

Silver took Amy's hand and shook it like the gentleman he was. "Well, Ms. Amy, I'm helping my friends shop for their wedding decorations today." Amy gave up in trying to be ladylike and had a long, loud laugh. "Isn't it great? We're getting married!"

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms, still miffed about Silver's comment. "Yes, everyone, look at Silver! Isn't the guy smart?" Amy hit him gently. "Hey, at least he's helping you. We all know about your color choice." Silver snorted and was immediately hit by Sonic.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Break it up!" A ball of fire that turned out to be a Ferrari that's red pigment put fire trucks to shame. The even more spectacular owner was waving out the window to Silver and Sonic. "Don't kill the groom! That would cause complications for the bride, right Amy?"

Silver's mood change could be felt even in the air. He dropped his fists and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, er…" He cleared his throat. "How are you doing?"

Blaze gave Silver a fiery smile. "Hello Silver. I am doing perfectly, what about you?"

Silver's s blush was comparable to Blaze's car. Sonic nudged him while Amy greeted Blaze formally. "Hey," He said, giving the flustered hog a friendly elbow bump. Silver flinched a little, his intent gaze on the beautiful feline breaking. "You really like her, don't you?" Silver gave a wistful nod. "Yeah…."

A harsh but meaningful gab by his shoulders pulled the hog out of his daydreaming. "Then tell her." Sonic's eyes had a fiery gleam to them. "She really likes you, it shows." Taken back a little Silver gave him a 'wtf' look. "Wha? No! I couldn't!"

His voice grew soft. "What if she says no?" Sonic moved a little bit away from him, giving him a little pat on the back. "Your dreams must be bigger than your fears."

Leaving Silver with that little bit of information, they both listened in on Amy's story."…and then, he looked like he was going to pass out! I did too though. After all, my life had just changed!"

"Telling our story again?" The blue haired hedgehog had moved close to Amy and was now joining in on the conversation. Amy snuggled up close to him. " Only because it was so romantic." Sonic gave her a quick kiss. "Well, I wouldn't mind either way."

Blaze didn't mind the couple, in fact, she found it to be very sweet. A small part of her just wished Silver would talk to her though….he was all nervous and proper around her, it's not like she was a princess. Well, not a princess that needed formality….

"Hey losers! And engaged losers." A black corvette with bloodred stripes streaking down the sides pulled up, taking two parking spaces in an exert parallel parking maneuver. One tinted window was rolled down to reveal a hedgehog who was even darker than his car. Donning a pair of ray bans, Shadow popped open his door and got out, promptly tripping over the parking bump thingy(amazing grammar, I know).

Sonic waved to him. "Hey Shadow! Nice glasses!" Cursing a little, the dark colored hog got up quickly, tossing his sunglasses into the car. "Hello Sonic." He nodded his head at Amy, Blaze, and Silver in a rare showing of respect.

"Shadow! Why did we stop?" The navigator's seat door bursted open and none other than Rouge the Bat jumped out of the car, graceful as ever. She regarded the strange gathering with a cool stare, neutral until she saw Amy with Sonic. Pointing rudely, she said harshly, "What's she doing here?" Amy waved at her, forcing a smile. "Hi Rouge. So nice to see you." Rouge sniffed at her and took Shadow's hand. "Hey, be nice to her." Shadow's voice surprised everyone, he was actually defending Amy!

Nobody commented on it though, they didn't want to discourage this strange behavior.

"Well, we're all here now, so let's go!" Blaze cut into the silence with a bright smile. She threw her arm over Silver and led the way. Silver looked like he was about to pass out, but managed to keep a steady pace and to even return the arm hold with one that was tentative yet firm, holding them together.

Sonic and Amy watched them walk and joined hands, running to catch up with them. Tails waved his hands and ran after the couples. "Wait for me!"

Shadow and Rouge merely walked next to each other quietly. They didn't need to hold hands or anything. The respect between them was obvious.

Luckily, the paparazzi was held up by Silver's earlier heroic act, and wouldn't be jumping the group soon.

"Ok! So where should we look first?" Amy looked around the vast mall at all the stores. There was an entire section for weddings, and they had no idea where to start. Sonic was as taken aback as she was, looking at the area in shock. _There's all this just for weddings?_

Rouge skipped past them, diving fearlessly into what looked like a third world, made of lace and intricate designs and light colored things. "C'mon Sonic! You can start with the invitations!"

Sonic gave a dazed nod. "Yeah….invitations…"

Amy pulled him over to a small card shop. "This would be a good place to start, right?" Sonic agreed. It looked like one of the only shops that wasn't busting over with wedding stuff.

Meanwhile, Silver was enjoying himself immensely with Blaze. They were looking at all the beautiful cakes in the bakery and saying what they thought about each one. "Ooh, look! This one has a real flower on it!" Blaze seemed particularly interested in one of the more unique cakes, one that had not white but deep red roses circling the sides of the pastry.

Silver nodded. It was very beautiful, and it suited Blaze perfectly. He had a sudden, desperate wish, to get down on his knees and propose to her right then and there, ringless and hoping desperately for a yes. But that would be crazy, he couldn't do that! Blaze was too good for something like that. She deserved a ring with not a diamond, but a ruby circled with gold, delivered to her by her hero, if she had one. Silver was crazily jealous of that person.

"What do you think, Silver?" She had asked his opinion! "W-Well, I think it's unique, and very fiery, as if its reflecting someone's personality." She smiled at his response. "That's what I thought! How funny!"

Fireworks. They were going off inside of him. It took all of his self control to keep his cool exterior. He pointed out to a store that was about 20 feet away from them. "That is weird! Hey, let's go look at the flowers next!"

Shadow watched the couples run around, doing all of the things couples do and flapping around. He didn't really want to be here, but Rouge had convinced him to go. This is what he got for owing her a favor in the incident with Eggman and the fork.

But then again, if he didn't go, who would keep Rouge in check? She tended to be a bit….overwhelming. She was a trusted friend though, and he had no problem with placing his life in her hands at times. They weren't going out or anything like everyone seemed to think. Plus, everyone had been staring at him for defending Amy…

Amy. He didn't know what to make of her. She was engaged to Sonic, of course. He didn't like the Bluehog most of the time, but he had to admit, they looked nice together. Of course, those words would never come out of his mouth. But back to Amy. She had hugged him once, from behind, thinking he was Sonic, of all people! And he _liked_ it. He wasn't supposed to like it. He was supposed to hate it. But he didn't. There was something about the Pinkette that he liked. Maybe it was the way she hit Sonic with her hammer that one time…

Stop. He refused to like her. He stood alone.

Right?

Rouge was pretty happy right now. She was surrounded by gems, after all. But what else was in a jewelry shop? The manager was staring at her nervously, like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to take action. She was pressed up against the glass, loving the sparkle they gave off. It was just, so, shiny….

No. She wouldn't steal them. She was trying not to steal anything today, at least, not while she was with Sonic. It would be rude and would ruin this trip. Even if she didn't like the pink haired girl he was with. Rouge didn't like that Amy, the way Shadow protected her when she gave her the cold shoulder in the parking lot.

Why did he like her? Not that she wanted Shadow to like her…. They were just friends. Nothing else. Colleagues, maybe. But not a couple. They were both too cold for something as warm as that.

"Miss? Do you need help with something?" The bat looked up at the shaking manager. She flashed him a bright yet cold smile and stood up, elegantly brushing herself off. "No, I was just leaving." She walked out and quickly hid in the busy crowd before he could see the small ring that was missing from the display. At least she had tried not to take something. He would never notice anyways.

She was too good to get caught.

"Haha! I didn't know they have a pet store for weddings!" Tails petted the little goat on the head. The clerk nodded and gave a wide smile, seeing a potential buyer. "Yes! We carry animals for all of your special days!" That hit Tails a little. He was the only single one in the group if you looked at it. Sonic and Amy were definitely a package, Silver was working on Blaze and vice versa, even Rouge and Shadow had each other, even if they weren't going out. So where did that leave him?

Would he be shunned? No! Don't think that! Sonic would never leave him out! He shook his head.

"Are you okay, young man?"

Oh yeah. The store lady was still talking to him. He looked up at her and said, "I'm fine! Just daydreaming…" The lady nodded and walked away, looking for more customers, seeing as this one looked a bit scatterbrained to her. Tails sighed as she walked away. It seemed he was too unfocused to even keep up a conversation nowadays…

**WHAM **

Tails fell into the pet feed as someone nailed him from behind. "Ohmygosh, I'm sorry!" He looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. I eman, sure, Amy and Rouge and Blaze were pretty, but she was gorgeous. "Uh, It's alright, see?" He got up and dusted himself off. "T-totally fine!" Was this how Silver felt around Blaze? If it was, then he totally understood. It felt like heaven just standing next to this girl.

She was a light brown rabbit, with perfect eyes and a kind demeanor. An angel sent from the heavens. All of the smells of the animals and the sounds from outside faded away as he looked at her. She was….flawless. "W..what's you're name? Mine's Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." She smiled at him and he exploded with joy. "My name's Cream. It's nice to meet you Tails!" He felt like a rocket that was about to blast off. "Do you w-want to go get something to eat?" "Of course!"

Maybe it won't be so lonely after all.

And now to Sonic and Amy. They were deciding on a card and had narrowed it down to two choices, one with a silky white bow at the top and a pale lily on the back or a rose shaped one(what's with all the roses?) that was pale violet. Sonic backed the first one and Amy liked the second one.

"Now, this one is unique. All wedding cards have bows on them." "Precisely. They will know it's a serious wedding, not a birthday party." "Well they will know it's a dull wedding most certainly. Go with this one." "but this one is so mature." "And this one is special."

"Eh hem." The card lady, an old woman who had been running her shop for quite a long time and was used to this, cleared her throat. "I could make a hybrid card of both of those cards if you like." The arguing couple looked at each other. "No, it's fine. She's right, this one's boring." "No, he's right, this one's weird." The lady ended up taking the cards as they argued once again and fashioning the hybrid card while they were busy. "Here. Try this."

"Ooh." They looked at the new card, which was light purple and had a rose on the back instead of a lily, and a smaller, more mature bow. "We'll take it," They said in unison. "It's perfect." They both smiled at their speaking at the same time and moved even closer together, if possible.

"And now to the cake."

…

A couple hours later, they all met at the elevator to the ground level, full of receipts, order forms, inner conflicts, thoughts, total bliss, and stolen items(guess who).

"Are we all ready to go?" Sonic hefted his bag of orders and pressed the down button. Tails looked like he had the time of his life, wherever he had been, and was totally not there.

Shadow was in deep thought, and Silver was with Blaze and right up there next to Tails. Blaze looked the same way. _Cloud Nine must be full today,_ Sonic thought. He was pretty satisfied with everything that had happened, and believed that it had brought him and Amy even closer.

Ding.

The elevator doors slid open and he bounded in, holding Amy's hand. Tails followed, then Shadow, and Rouge, and Silver. Blaze was tying her shoe. The elevator doors started to close, leaving her behind. "Waaiiitt!"

Like the hero he was, Silver jumped out of the closing doors and put his foot in between the sides to stop them from closing. "O-oh!" Blaze blushed a little, seeing how she had held up the party. "Sorry!" Silver smiled a surprisingly confident smile. "No problem!" He started to get up and found, to his dismay, that he was stuck.

Shadow realized it first and facepalmed. "Only you, Silver! This could only happen to you!" Silver turned red in shame as Sonic slid sideways through the space his foot saved. "Here, let me help you up." Silver swatted away his hand. "No, I got this!"

He pulled up not to a standing position, but onto one knee. Out of his glove, he pulled the ring Rouge stole out of his glove.(You would be surprised how crafty this hedgehog is) Blaze, " He began, shaking a little. The sounds around him faded away and Sonic stepped back, giving him space. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course you big idiot!"

Blaze hugged him tightly, then pulled away and kissed him. Silver's eyes widened and he kissed her back. Sonic quietly got Tails to play around with the elevator doors and they opened, allowing the newly engaged couple to step into the elevator.

Amy congradulated them, saying, "Now we have to shop for you!" They all laughed, minus Shadow and Rouge.

….

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sonic and Amy were both brimming over with happiness, holding each others hands tightly. It had finally come.

They were now Together Forever.

**Cliché, but fun to write! So much effort was put into this on my part, even im surprised, Serenity, I hope you like it! Also, this is Sonamy, not Silvaze.**


End file.
